


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by carmenfoster14



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Song: Sad Beautiful Tragic (Taylor Swift), i hate alden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Alden Vacker/Della Vacker
Kudos: 14





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

There was a long handwritten note deep in Alden's pocket.

The words meant nothing to him.

He was a little too late.

_Della stood by the train tracks waiting for him._

_His face was still in the locket on her collar._

Hopefully he had fun with the girls off in Atlantis.

What a shame. She once thought they had a beautiful, magic love. It turned out to be a sad, beautiful, tragic one.

In her dreams, Della still met him in warm conversations.

She still expected him to be there when she woke.

They both woke in lonely beds in different cities.

_He never got off the train._

_He was never on the train._

Time took as long as it could to erase the memories, the feeling, the love that was there.

That beautiful, magic love turned into a sad, beautiful, and tragic one.

There was too much distance, too bad of timing.

Too many breakdowns, too much fighting.

He'd kiss her and try to fix it, but he never tried to listen.

_She left, dejected._

_She wasn't surprised._

What a shame.

There was once a beautiful, magic love there.

Devolved into a sad, beautiful tragic love affair.


End file.
